User talk:Osiris11235
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sandor Clegane page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 07:26, April 2, 2012 Wiki Founder Our fearless leader and amazing founder is actually Werthead. You should give him kudos :) -- 09:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Its true, I did not create the wiki. But thanks for your kind message anyway!--Opark 77 17:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for uploading File:0410-arya-ep12-1237167-top.jpg. We have an image policy here and we need to make sure our images are uploaded with: #A description #A source #A licensing tag #An appropriate category So that we can use them. I have added all of this information to the image and renamed it File:Arya and Gendry 2x02.jpg to make it easier to categorize. Please could you follow this example as a template when uploading further images.--Opark 77 18:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Temporary block reasons You have been temporarily blocked for creating an article without any regard to proper format. If you don't have the time to create a proper article then don't create it, or use your personal sandbox (User:Osiris11235/Sandbox) to write it at your own pace, and then create the article ONLY when it's properly written. The bloc will expire in two hours. Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Longer) Temporary block reason Removing an admin's message from your talk page. This one will last a whole day. Please, don't give me a reason to enforce a longer (or even a permanent) sanction.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 08:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) My apologies - I was unaware of this rule (which in retrospect seems understandable). I simply wished to clean up the look of my talk page. Consequently, a threat of permanent sanctions frankly seems more than a little overboard. No sanction has been levied against me for anything I have done in malice, only from simple misunderstandings. Hostile threats are not good for engendering an amiable community. Osiris11235 (talk) 08:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Osiris11235 ...Ah, but there you're wrong. You see, our task as Administrators isn't to waste precious, finite work-hours on educating all new members in how to use the wiki. Other people have come on here and learned by example. Yes, we're more than willing to ban people who can't follow the rules; what is the net gain of this? Won't we lose a contributor? Yes...but it serves as a warning to all present and future contributors to strictly follow the rules. On the balance, the public warning presented by a banned editor who didn't follow the rules is actually more valuable to us than wasting time on someone who can't keep up. Make no mistake, you are expendable.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Wow, just WOW! That's quite a rude response. Osiris11235 (talk) 01:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Osiris11235